thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Rod Brind'Amour
| birth_place = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 1989 | career_end = 2010 | draft = 9th overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues }} Rod Brind'Amour (born Roderic Jean Brind'Amour on August 9, 1970) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey centre and the current assistant and development coach of the Carolina Hurricanes. He played 20 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the St. Louis Blues, Philadelphia Flyers and the Carolina Hurricanes. Rod captained the Hurricanes to the franchise's first Stanley Cup championship in 2006. Playing Career Rod was drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the first round (ninth overall) of the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. He played the next season at Michigan State University & became known for working out constantly, earning the nickname "Rod the Bod." During his time at Michigan State, Rod would go from a game directly into the weight room, where he would undertake a strenuous workout. His coach at the time said that Brind'Amour's workouts became so intense that they would turn the lights out on him, and when that failed to work, they would padlock the room to bar his entry. At the conclusion of the 1988–89 Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) season with the Spartans, Rod joined the Blues during the 1989 Stanley Cup Playoffs. He made his debut in Game 5 of the Blues' division semifinals against the Minnesota North Stars, and scored a goal on his first shot. In his first full NHL season, 1989–90, he scored 27 points in the Blues' first 24 games and finished third on the Blues with 26 goals. For his efforts, he was selected to the 1989–90 All-Rookie Team. Rod was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers along with Dan Quinn in exchange for Murray Baron and Ron Sutter following the 1990–91 season. He spent his years in Philadelphia as an alternate to captain Kevin Dineen and then Eric Lindros, filling in as captain and wearing the "C" when the latter was out of the lineup. It was there that Rod started his reputation of being one of the best shutdown centres of the NHL. This has culminated into a Selke Trophy later awarded to him as a member of the Carolina Hurricanes in 2006 and again in 2007. When the Flyers faced the Pittsburgh Penguins in the first round of the 1997 playoffs, he scored two short-handed goals during a single power play. The Flyers made it to the Stanley Cup Finals, which they lost to the Detroit Red Wings. During his stint with Philadelphia, Rod was considered one of the League's "ironmen," with a consecutive games streak of 484 played, a Flyers franchise record. He culminated his career as a Flyer after 633 games with franchise records as the 7th all time in assists with 366, 10th all time in goals with 235 and 9th overall in points with 601. On November 23, 2015, Rod was inducted into the Flyers Hall of Fame in a game against the Carolina Hurricanes, with whom he was an assistant coach at the time. Following his return from an ankle injury during the 1999–2000 season, Rod was traded to the Carolina Hurricanes with Jean-Marc Pelletier in exchange for Keith Primeau. Additionally, he was one-third of Carolina's "BBC Line," also featuring Bates Battaglia and Erik Cole during the Hurricanes’ run to the Finals in 2002. Rod was named captain of the Hurricanes before the 2005–06 season. Rod won his first and only Stanley Cup on June 19, 2006, with the Hurricanes, defeating the Edmonton Oilers in the 2006 Stanley Cup Finals in seven games. During subsequent off-season, Brind'Amour re-signed with the Hurricanes with a five-year contract extension. In December 2006, he recorded his 1,000th career NHL point, and in February 2007, he scored his 400th career goal. On February 14, 2008, in a game against the Pittsburgh Penguins, Rod tore his anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) in the first period, ending his season. However, he would return for the 2008–09 season, playing in 80 games while recording 16 goals and 35 assists as the Hurricanes reached the Eastern Conference Finals. On January 20, 2010, Rod was replaced as Hurricanes captain by Eric Staal (who was previously an alternate captain). Hethen served as an alternate captain for the remainder of the season. Following the conclusion of the season, Rod retired from professional hockey, having played 1,484 career NHL games, where he then moved into Hurricanes' management as a director of forwards development. Rod's number 17 jersey was retired in a ceremony on February 18, 2011. The ceremony took place prior to a game against the Philadelphia Flyers (which at the time was coached by Peter Laviolette). It is the third number to be officially retired by the Hurricanes since moving to Raleigh, North Carolina after Glen Wesley's number 2 and Ron Francis' number 10; all three retired players continue to work within the organization. Rod was among the last few players in the NHL who had also played in the League during the 1980s. At the time of his retirement, he finished his professional career 18th in all-time NHL games played. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International Accolades Post-Playing Career On June 7, 2011, Rod was introduced by the Carolina Hurricanes as their assistant coach and development coach. He will retain his role in developing the franchise's forwards while also spending time behind the bench in the NHL. He represented the Hurricanes in a ceremony before the Charlotte Checkers' first home game as Carolina's new American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate. Personal Life Rod has three children from his first marriage to Kelly Sue Gardner (a.k.a. Kelle Sullivan Gardner, Kelle Sullivan Brind'Amour): a daughter named Briley and two sons, Skyler & Reece. On July 10, 2010, he married for the second time on July 10, 2010, to Amy Biedenbach (a native of Raleigh and the daughter of former North Carolina State University basketball standout and former UNC Asheville men's basketball coach, Eddie Biedenbach). They have a son, Brooks Edward Brind'Amour (who was born on December 19, 2011). Category:1970 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks